


Unconditional

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Flashfam Femreader! [5]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Wally West, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Rudolph West, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Crying, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt Wally West, Iris doesn't exist, Pregnancy, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wally West Needs a Hug, Wally West loves his aunt, Wally West needs help, Worried Barry Allen, Y/N is Wally's blood aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Young justice universe Y/N is Wally's aunt by blood. Both Barry and Y/N try to grasp being parent's to not one but two babies. As well as opening their home to a very deserving and hurt 15 year old.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Reader
Series: Flashfam Femreader! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887295
Kudos: 9





	Unconditional

Barry and I went out for a date to celebrate our one year anniversary. We sat in a restaurant on the chairs. We rented the room just so it would be the two of us. The waiter brought a wine bottle. Barry held the bottle as the waiter left. He opened it and moved to pour some in my glass 

"I'm not drinking" 

His face unreadable he placed the bottle on the table. Shouldn't he be surprised? Shocked? Worried? Happy? Anything? I feel my heart beating fast. Does he want a baby? We've only been married a year and I'm already pregnant. I've known Barry my whole life. 

"say what?" his voice soft he clears his throat 

"Barry, do I need to spell it out for you. Aren't you supposed to be smart" I joke but my tone is obviously irritated 

"I'm gonna be a Dad?" 

I put my elbow on the table and lean my head on my face "yeah, Barry pretty sure the doctor wasn't lying and the fact I missed my period. You know like we had sex and unknowingly made a baby" 

"yeah I know I just can't believe you're pregnant. I'm going to be a Dad!" he smiled and laughed the weight of worry upon me melts into a smile "we're gonna have a baby" 

"we're having a baby I know it's a lot to take in right now and tonight is supposed to be about us" 

"are you kidding this is the best news I've ever had! We're gonna have a baby!" 

"let me know when you're back to earth" I joked 

He leaned to me and kissed me, he cupped my cheeks "how far a long are you? When do I get to see the little speedster? Is it too early to know the gender? No fun time tonight I guess" he swiftly said and chuckled, leaning back in his chair, he snapped his fingers "the guest room would make a perfect nursery!" 

I smiled softly to my husband "I'm glad you're happy" 

"I'm beyond that I'm--" he kissed me "I'm absolutely overwhelmed with excitement! A cute little baby speedster! I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"now old on there speedster I'm not in my second trimester. 2 weeks then we can tell them ok?" 

"ok Aww honey I can't wait to see our little baby" 

"well I do have good news tomorrow is my first appointment with the doctor"

"I'll be there in a flash, I wonder if the baby will have my speed. Speaking of speed this baby is going to need some enhanced prenatal vitamins that can help with the baby's fast metabolism" he takes a deep breath "sorry I'm talking too much I'm just happy really happy" 

I chuckle "it's cute" I held his hand 

"now that I know I knocked you up you definitely look it" 

"are you calling me fat!" I asked appalled 

"of course not! Absolutely not" he swiftly assured me, he raises his eyebrows smirking "you're hot, I'm really really looking forward to this pregnancy" 

"oh, really?" I questioned smiling 

"hmm mm" 

Thinking of being a mother to one baby is something I was trying to comprehend. I was starting to, until the doctor told me there wasn't only one baby growing inside me, there are two. As my second trimester came Barry practically told every person we knew before I even could speak the two word's. Late in the night I laid on my side Barry's stomach leaned up against my back.....

"what?! Is he OK?" I worriedly hear my husband say 

I move onto my back I see Barry sitting up and the lamp on his nightstand on. His right hand gripping his hair and left rubbing his neck. I see his intercom in his ear 

"Barry? What's wrong, baby?" 

"it's, Dinah she said Wally had passed out at the cave" my heart drops "and is in the Med-bay he's conscious but their monitoring his vitals. I need to go" 

"w--" before I could finish Barry was already gone 

I sigh in defeat of course he runs before I can finish my sentence. 

Barry's P. O. V 

Wally, had electrodes on his bare chest for the heart monitor and a IV in his arm. He ate his sandwich I made him. I haven't asked him what happened yet. Right now I just want him to take care of himself. Oh right I need to call my wife! I can't imagine how worried she is! 

"I'm going to call your aunt Y/N you finish up your sandwich and then get some rest" 

"oh please I'm fine Barry nothin' a little food can't fix, right?" 

"you are staying right there or so help me I will cuff you to my hand" 

"you do realize I could faze through the cuffs" 

"you do realize my friend captain cold is at times very negotiable and I'm certain if he knew it meant your safety he'd freeze your feet together" 

Wally, rolled his eye's I called my wife on my intercom. She answered I hear her crying, my heart breaking knowing I can't be right there to comfort her without leaving Wally. 

"hey, baby Wally's OK I've got eye's on him right now" 

-"oh, good you scared me running off. What happened?" she sniffed 

"I haven't asked him yet but we'll get to the bottom of this I promise"

Wally, finished his sandwich he put his hands on the edge of the stretcher gripping it. He avoided eye contact with me. 

-"Barry, there's something you need to know" her tone seriously worrying me 

"what is it?" 

-"Rudolph, just called me and asked for bail money. He's been in jail for 4 months. The fine is 900$ but then the asshole had the nerve to ask for more money and refused to tell me why" 

My heart drops "oh, honey I'm so sorry" 

-"it's not your fault my brother's messed up. I don't know what Wally knows but.... How do you feel about letting Wally stay with us? I know we're still figuring out the twins and all" 

-"honestly, yeah I'm all in let me talk to the kid and we'll be home soon" 

-"ok, I love you and tell Wally I love him" 

"I love you too baby I'll let him know" 

She hung up I look at, Wally his eye's staring at the foor. It hurts to see him so upset. He doesn't deserve this, no one deserves to go through what he is. 

"your aunt said she loves you" I pause for a moment "Wally do you know where your dad is?" 

"don't play stupid with me Barry I heard Y/N on the other end of the phone" 

"Wally--" he cut me off 

"don't pity me, Barry. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. I don't need or want you or Y/N to look after me" 

I know what he's saying isn't true I know he really loves me and Y/N. Though right now he's hurting and the one person who should be here to take away his pain isn't here. 

"you got it wrong kid. We were actually we're the one's who need you. You're aunt is pregnant with twin's. She needs help around the house when I'm not home. I'm still trying to grasp the fact I'm going to be a dad. I was hoping you could help us out and tell me when I've messed up" 

Wally, swallows his eye's swell and nodded. He started crying my heart drops to my gut. I hugged him. I always loved Wally as if he was my own son. 

Y/N's P. O. V

I hear the door open I quickly walk to the entrance of the house. I see, Barry and Wally. I touch Wally's cheek his eye's watering I hugged him. My tears start to fall I sniff and kiss his face. 

"oh, Wally sweetheart you can tell me anything it doesn't matter the circumstances or who"

He stutters "I know but it's your brother, I just didn't, I didn't"

"shh it's OK Wally you're safe with us, I promise"


End file.
